


a candle lit

by freedomatsea



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Lieutenant Duckling, Lieutenant Killian Jones, Princess Emma, Princess Emma Swan, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every night she lights a candle, hoping he’ll find his way home.  A Lieutenant Duckling AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a candle lit

**Author's Note:**

> Starts like a prologue and then sinks into the story.

Every night before she slept she lit a candle and placed it on the railing of the balcony outside her bedroom. She whispered a small spell to the flame, forbidding it from extinguishing itself. No one in the castle or the sea village below knew why the princess lit the flame. Some whispered that she was paying respect to the sailors who had left some months back, for a long and harrowing voyage out to sea.

They weren’t all wrong.

Unbeknownst to anyone the princess had fallen in love with a Naval Lieutenant from Camelot, who had come to back up her parent’s navy in this time of trouble. They had met down at the tavern, where she masqueraded as a peasant girl (few people knew _exactly_ what the princess looked like and those who did wouldn’t be in _that_ tavern). He had been just as shy and nervous as she, but as the night grew darker and several tankards had been consumed, they both became bolder.

For a month they arranged secret meetings. Cloaked in starry nights and whispered secrets, they slowly fell in love. But he still didn’t know who she was. And he didn’t learn until the palace threw a ball to honor the sailors before they went off to war.

Emma had been _terrified_ that he was going to be furious when he found out that she had been concealing who she was. That despite their night-kissed promises to one another, she had no agency over who she married.

There was no anger, only sadness. Because the outlook of the war looked bleak and their hours were growing shorter. They had spent the night dancing and _surprisingly_ she avoided being questioned about the scene, thanks to her father, no doubt. She had a whole speech planned out if they came at her, one full of words no princess should ever utter, threats to rebuke her role, to forsake her kingdom, and turn to unsavory uses for her magic. But it didn’t come to that.

She spent the night with Killian, stowing away the blue-eyed sailor in her chambers until the twilight hours of the early morning, when the sea called to him and he had to comply. Six months he would be gone, if the war sparred him, forever if the fates chose to be cruel.

Days faded into weeks and weeks became months and the months dragged on at a painstaking pace. Until six months came and passed and no sailors returned from sea. Still she lit her candle and begged the flame to endure the night, to light the path for Killian’s journey.

Nearly a year after the battle had begun, Mist Haven’s ships returned. But Camelot’s men did not arrive on their coasts. From what scattered rumors Emma could gather without drawing too much attention to herself, King Arthur had called his men home after nearly nine months of battle and all ships had been accounted for except one – _The Jewel of the Realm_.

It was difficult not to fall prey to sorrow, doubt, and hopelessness. With his ship unaccounted for and not a word as to where it had gone, she was left to do nothing more than light her candle every night before she fell to sleep.

There was nothing to be done. She couldn’t exactly take off into the night to find him. The fates only knew where he was, if he was, or if he was with someone new. Their whispered promises had long since dissipated into cold winter air that clung to her skin each time she stepped out onto the balcony. Just like the chill that had settled in her chest.

It would be one thing if his ship hadn’t vanished. If she knew he was out there, there would be no threads left untied. Their story was left unwritten, pages left blank, but tear stained.

True to who she was, she suppressed the ache, masked the pain, and concealed the loss. No one knew why she had grown so distant. Or why she rarely left her chambers. Why she stood on the balcony and stared out to sea. Still she lit her candle, praying that despite the ever darkening flame of hope, there was still some chance that he was still alive and that he yearned to see her once again.

The days crept by before _everything_ changed.

She had only just prepared herself for bed when she heard a crash outside her window, on the balcony where she’d lit her candle for the evening. Carelessly she stepped outside to see what had caused the sound, only to find herself hauled backwards – a gag shoved into her mouth and bindings twisted around her wrists behind her back.

Emma struggled the entire way down to the docks. Trying in vain to fight off her captors, but the seemingly enchanted bindings twisted around her wrists kept her from being able to use her magic to free her from their clutches. Of all the threats she had been warned against throughout her life, she never imagined that she would be taken hostage by pirates.

Worse was the fact that they didn’t _know_ (at least she assumed) that she was the princess. To them they were taking some peasant woman, snatched up from the streets near the taverns, and when they learned who she was, her fate would have an even bleaker outlook. Her Kingdom had many enemies, countless villains looking for a way to take hold of Mist Haven and her. Pirates would sell her to the highest bidder.

Her captors made no vile remarks as they hauled her onto the ship. She had expected that from dirty, low-life pirates. At least the stories made them out to be vicious men out to pillage and plunder many a young maiden. But they remained silent. They led her across the deck and down a staircase into what she presumed to be the Captain’s quarters.

The room was darkly lit and the man at the desk before her was cloaked in shadows, the small orange flames around the room barely reaching his features. Her heart was pounding in her chest as one of the pirates removed the gag from her mouth and tied her hands. She resisted the urge to make snide remarks, not wanting to insight action against her _yet_.

“Leave.” The Captain ordered of the men. There was something familiar about the voice. Something that made hope soar within her and her stomach twist into knots.

The man rose to his feet as the door above them closed with the pirates’ exit. The room robbed her off sight, heightening Emma’s other senses. She could hear the creak of the pirate’s heavy leather coat as he moved and the shaky breaths that the man took.

The silence was deafening, then all at once everything crashed over them with one small utterance.

“ _Emma_.”

She swore that the world stopped in that moment and everything ceased to exist expect for them.

“Killian?” She stepped forward towards the pirate and in the dimness she could see him for the first time in _months_. “How can it be? There were reports that the ship was lost and no one knew of the crew…”

“It’s a very long story, love.” He said, lifting his hands to cup her cheeks, pressing his forehead to hers as she clung to him tightly. “One that starts with King Arthur ordering his navy into a treacherous situation, leading to my brother’s death, and my decision to take leave of my situation and turn to piracy.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss Killian.” Emma smiled up at him sadly. “I thought that I would never see you again.” She couldn’t resist leaning up to kiss him, relishing the way he sank into the kiss then, as if she was the only thing that mattered in that moment. She had missed this. _Him_. It had felt like a lifetime.

“I let my anger cloud my judgement. Liam’s death ruined me for a short time. Then I devised this plan to abscond with you.” He smiled sheepishly. “If you want to be absconded with that is.”

Emma bit down on her bottom lip. “Of course I do. But if word gets out that _pirates_ stole the princess, my parents will send the Navy out to find me and I don’t want to put you in harm’s way again.” She brushed her thumb over the rise of his cheekbone. “I won’t lose you again.”

Killian turned his head and kissed her palm. “I won’t let you lose me, darling.” He promised, his arm curling around her middle. “Do you believe that your parents will _willingly_ allow us to be together? Especially now.”

She shook her head. “Unfortunately not.” Emma met his gaze, her brows knitting together. “In fact, I’m afraid that they might be planning my future as we speak. One of my maids mentioned that they were discussing who I should marry. My Kingdom needs alliances in this time of war and I’m a perfect pawn.”

A smirk twisted at his lips. “Ah, but your parents don’t know that they wouldn’t be auctioning off some virginal princess to the highest bidder.” He kissed her lips. “It’s been many months since that was stripped from the bargaining plate.”

Emma couldn’t help but laugh, throwing her arms over his shoulders. “That it was. Given to a shy and bashful sailor who I loved dearly. Now I might be sullied by a _pirate_.” She teased, winding her fingers through his hair. “Not that I mind.”

“I should hope you wouldn’t mind… Pirate or not, I am still _me_.” Killian cradled the back of her head, leaning in to kiss her. “I had feared that I would return too late. But when I saw that candle on your balcony, a little beacon of _hope_ – I knew my fears were for not. Neither tide nor time could take what we have.”

“Now that was eloquent… Neither _tide nor time_.” Emma mused, her lips curving upwards as her lashes fluttered closed.

“I’ve had a lot of time to sit around and think.” Killian said with a nod, stealing another kiss from her.

Emma smirked a little. “Did you think with your hand?” She widened her eyes dramatically, fingers trailing over his chest where his shirt dipped into a ‘V’. “I can imagine you doing a lot of thinking that way.”

“Like you didn’t.” Killian retorted, giving her a look. “Don’t play innocent because we both know that you are not.”

She feigned offense. “ _Rude_.” Her hands went to her hips. “I might be on _your_ ship, but I am still a princess.”

“ _Pirate_ Captain outranks princess, darling.” Killian said, stepping towards her as she took a step back. “If you think otherwise, you’ve been misinformed.” He grabbed her by the hips, pulling her forward so she was pressed against him. “You’re my prisoner after all.”

Emma licked her lips, “And what do you plan to do with your prisoner? I have heard horror stories of what pirates do to young unsuspecting maidens.” She could barely keep from laughing at their little game.

“I think you can imagine. I’ve been out at sea for a _very_ long time. A man needs the comfort of a woman’s embrace after so long.” He dragged his fingers up her sides over the thin fabric of her nightgown.

Emma’s heart was pounding in her chest. “Sounds awfully romantic _Captain_. I thought pirates just took what they wanted.”

Killian pursed his lips. “I’d rather my _wench_ enjoy herself.”

She shook her head and laughed softly. “The black leather has clearly made you a far spicier gentleman than you were our first time together.” She teased, pressing herself up against him, her fingers trailing down his chest to the quite prominent bulge pressed against her stomach. “I hope there haven’t been any _other_ wenches.”

“No.” Killian replied honestly. “I don’t want anyone but you Emma.” He told her, his voice low and raspy at the attention she was giving him. “That’s not fair.”

Emma lightly ran her fingers over his erection through his leather trousers. “What’s not fair?”

“You’re distracting me.”

She arched a brow as she tugged at his laces. “Do you want me to stop?” Though their time had been short together before he was shipped off to war, they had given _all_ of themselves to each other and explored their needs and desires in that short window of opportunity.

Killian set his jaw hard. “ _No_.”

“That’s what I thought.” Emma smirked at him. “I’m only trying to prove how useful I am _Captain_.” She said lowly as she pushed his trousers opened, reaching inside to take hold of his cock. She had everyone fooled into thinking she was some docile princess, naïve and unaware of lust and desire and _love_. Everyone saw her as a beacon of virtue and purity – the Savior they all so desperately needed. But she had that flame of desire and need that had gone untapped before Killian entered her life.

“ _Emma_.” His eyes fell shut as she curled her fingers around him, dragging her hand along his length as she slowly worked him. He groaned, caught up in the moment as she picked up the pace of her movements. It had been _so_ long.

Emma grinned as she watched his response, loving the look of pleasure that was etched into his face. “That’s it Killian.” She whispered, experimenting with the way she twisted her hand around him. Memorizing how he responded to her touches, learning what appealed to him in this moment.

She stopped with little warning, earning a dark look of frustration as an almost growl escaped him. “Why did you stop?”

She arched a brow, her tongue darting out over her lips. “Oh… were you enjoying that?” She questioned brightly, batting her lashes oh-so-innocently. “I didn’t know.” Emma took a slow step backwards, moving towards his bunk at the corner of the room.

“Yes you did.” Killian bit out, his eyes raking over her hungrily. “It’s not very smart of you to get the Captain so worked up and just leave him hanging.” He shook his head slowly, stalking forward.

“Is that a threat?” Her hands went to her hips, chin jutting up. “Do you have any idea who you’re talking to you?”

“Do _you_?” Killian retorted and in a flash he had her slung over his shoulder.

“Unhand me you brute!” Emma complained, slapping at his back playfully. “Let me go.”

“I don’t believe I will.” Killian dropped her unceremoniously onto his bed, his eyes dark with desire as he looked down at her.

Emma tried – in earnest – too look wide-eyed and innocent, but the look in her eyes was purely lust-driven. “And what does the pirate plan to do with his latest victim?” She questioned, his hands resting on her stomach as she looked up at him, looming above her in the darkness of the cabin.

“I haven’t decided yet.” Killian said lowly, his tongue darting out over his lips. “There’s so much I could do. To remind you who you belong to now.”

“I’ve always belonged to you.” Emma whispered, chewing at her bottom lip. It was true. From the moment she met him, she knew who her everything belonged to.

“And I to you.” Killian admitted, gesturing for her to sit up. “We have all the time in the world for games. Right now, I just want you.” He explained, his fingers brushing over her cheek, his thumb tracing the curve of her lips. “We’ve been apart for far too long.”

Emma nodded slowly. She lifted her hands and held his cheeks, leaning up to kiss him deeply. Her hands dropped from his face, moving to work the hem of his shirt from his pants, desperate to get it off of him – to free them from the layers separating them.

Killian dragged her nightgown up to her waist, breaking from the kiss only long enough to rid him of his shirt and her of the filmy white gown.

“It’s never fair that one piece lays me bare and we have to work to get you undressed.” Emma huffed playfully, nipping at his bottom lip. “I wonder if…” She trailed off, snapping her fingers – using her magic to remove his boots and leather trousers, undone as they were. “As much fun as those would be to get off of you… I’ve missed you far too much.”

Killian kissed her once more, moving to lay her back on the mattress beneath her. Her legs instinctively wrapped around him, dragging him down flush against her. “I love you Emma.” He whispered, brushing her hair away from her cheeks as he looked down at her.

“I love you too.” Emma said, her eyes alight with the adoration she felt for him. There was no doubt in her mind that this new situation they found themselves in would be simple. Former naval Lieutenant or not, he had still kidnapped a princess and… he was surely wanted in Camelot for the theft of a naval ship. She feared her parents wouldn’t give him asylum in Mist Haven after this stunt and they’d go to the ends of the earth to get her back. Pirates did not fare well in any realm. Especially not ones that pissed of royalty in two kingdoms.

All worries and thoughts of anything else were forgotten as Killian slid into her, filling her so completely that she didn’t know where he began and she ended. She cried out, louder than she should have given the crew that surrounded them outside the cabin. But she could care less because she finally felt whole again.

Her fingernails scored down his back, her hips rolling to try to bring him in even deeper. “ _Killian_.” She breathed out, her inner muscles fluttering around him as he started to move.

Killian reached for her hand, his fingers lacing with hers. He wanted to be as close to her as possible. “I love you.” He whispered, his lips brushing over hers, his breath dancing over her lips as they moved together.

“I love _you_.” Emma smiled up at him, her lashes fluttering as she squeezed his hand. She planted her feet firmly on the mattress, rolling her hips up to meet his steady thrusts. She could feel the thrum of her magic somewhere in the midst of the all-consuming sensation of their movements.

Everything else faded away. It was just _them_. The two unexpected parties who fell in love. It was the stuff of fairytales, only their story was darker than most. There was no happily ever after on their horizon, there were stormy skies ahead. But they could weather any storm. So long as they had one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> I promise more sexual content will coming, this chapter was all about building up to letting them truly explore sexuality with one another.


End file.
